User talk:I am invincible
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the S.A.S. Surviver Assistance Squad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 16:31, December 13, 2009 Questions Aside from your questions, that message from me just above this one is automated, so it doesn't mean much but to greet you. About stickies, they are important threads like rules, update threads or other interesting / important stuff and exist in every Dead Frontier forum. They are located at the top of the first page of each forum and marked with a needle icon. About clans, there isn't too much you can do to attract people, however most clans use shiny clan signature images (preferably including the link to the clan image when clicked), partially even avatars to get people to check out their clans. You can do this by using =Clan Thread LinkimgSignature Image Link/img/url as your forum signature. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) S.A.S. Surviver Assistance Squad Application 1. What makes you want to join this clan over other clans? I want to join this clan over other clans because i want to help people in Dead Frontier. 2. Looking at our clan classes where we divide members by their dead frontier survivor's abilities, what class would you prefer? The class that i would prefer is the Zombie Exterminators. 3. What hours during the week are you typically on dead frontier online, (so we can organize mission help projects at different times and better suit our clan schedule towards all members)? During the week i am usually on around 4:00 - 6:30 PM (GMT-08:00) Pacific Time (US & Canada) 4. Do you possess these characteristics: respect, honor, and motivation, (our clan members respects all other players on dead frontier, and are always ready to help any player in dead frontier that ask for assistance in completing missions, and inner city loot projects)? Yes,I possess those characteristics and i am always ready for a mission. 5. What would you suggest to improve our clan? I would suggest that you inform everybody about this clan so everyone has a idea about it.--Invince986 20:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Invince986 RE: S.A.S. - survivor assistance squad Clan Status. Hello. Well, it was the original post that didn't meet the requirements, and not the thread itself. The post was far too short and not well established. What I had expected was a mere modification of the original post, not the creation of a new thread entirely. Anyway, you've already done it, and after reading it, I feel that your clan does meet the requirements now. I will remove the message, you are now considered a proper clan by our standards. You've done fairly well in writing up that post. Crystal Song (talk) 01:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Your clan is officially official here in the DF Wiki, but I cannot definitely say the same for your clan in Dead Frontier itself. I certainly hope so and think so though, you do meet the requirements in the stickies. :I wish you luck in your activities, and success as a clan. Haha, always good to see another person being ardent about the English Language. :Happy holidays, merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :Crystal Song (talk) 02:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Clan page Can I make some changes to the clan page that isn't just basic grammer checks and stuff. I think It might make the Clan look slightly more organized. That's my opinion. --Kaoticid 19:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Clan Deletions We usually only quickly delete clans in one of 2 cases: * The clan page is very new and / or too simplistic and the page design is minimal, if present at all. * The page creator is not allowed to create a clan page, due to no link to the clan's thread (= real existence in DF) being present or the clan leader does not fulfill the requirements. (in this case, we usually give the clan 1 week time) Another possibility is that you tried to click a broken link (light red) while we were changing some links and page names to fix some structure problems of the clan system. We usually try to fix all that as quickly as possible, but can't do it instantly either. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 00:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) how do you join? hey can u tell me how to join? thnx. im usually on at 5:00 to uh depends on days sat and sun but 6:00 to 6:30 sometimes later like tonight around 9:00 to 9:30